1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to automobile dollies and more specifically to a vehicle support system that, upon installation, allows the supported vehicle to be manipulated in any direction. When the vehicle has been suitably located, the support system may be locked in place, preventing any further movement of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile dollies and trucks are well known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,118, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,946 U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,258, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,449. However, none of these patents show a combination of two dollies which may be spaced at any convenient distance on a common axle and then locked in place. Further, none of these devices allow the removal of wheels from the vehicle.
Accordingly, one object and advantage of this invention is to provide dollies that may be conveniently spaced under a vehicle and then locked into position on a common axle.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the castors of the dollies may be locked in place.
Another object and advantage of this invention is that the support system permits the wheels to be removed from the supported vehicle.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.